A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to aircraft bolster trays.
B. Related Art
Aircraft pilots need to refer to important papers such as approach plates, National Ocean Service (NOS) books, writing tablets, or charts during flight. Presently, an ordinary clipboard is used to allow the pilot to refer to such papers during flight. Generally, the clipboard either rests on the pilot's lap or is attached to the pilot's thigh with elastic straps. In many cases, the clipboard also contains a pen and pen holder to allow the pilot to write during flight.
These clipboards, however, have several drawbacks. First, clipboards that are not attached to the pilot may move during flight. This makes it difficult to maintain papers where they are needed and to write on those papers. Second, clipboards that are attached to the pilot can be uncomfortable and restrict the movement of the pilot. Third, neither type of clipboard can be easily moved and/or rotated to provide for an optimum writing angle and position.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for allowing pilots to write on and refer to important papers, which is secure, unrestricting, and can be rotated to optimum writing angles and positions.